The Tales of Peach Creek
by StarreLite
Summary: Inspired by the unit I just finished in my English Honors class. This will be a series of oneshots of the characters from Ed Edd n Eddy. Each story will be different, so I'll have a set of ratings and things to know at the top of each chapter, but most will be T.


Rated: T

Possible Triggers: Self Harm, Suicide

Characters: Marie Kanker

The dark sludge morphed around her ankles, the clouds that hung in sky moved at a painstakingly slow pace as the weeping willows moved ever so slightly in the damp breeze. Their reflection in the murky water were being swallowed by a dense fog, as if they were being erased from existence.

The girl looked up into the darkening sky, a starless and moonless night. She started to walk, finding it difficult as she moved through the liquid surrounding her. After a while, she felt something snake up and around her leg, a chilled hand reaching to snap her bones.

"Don't leave," it murmured. "You can't."

"I have to!" She screamed, terror taking hold of her heart.

The figure slowly lifted its head out of the lake, muddied hair stuck out in clumps as bright blue eyes stared longingly into her soul. The creature smiled, opening its mouth as if to speak only to let the water around the girls' leg to freeze.

"Stay with me," the creature cooed. "Forever."

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Marie-!"

"No!" Marie pushed the figure back, crying out as she attempted to free her leg. The ice held, though, bruising her exposed skin.

The creature released its hold, the ice shattering as Marie fell back into the inky sludge. The water moved at the sound of more creatures surrounding her, beckoning her to stay. To stay forever with them, to not be alone anymore.

"I..." Marie's voice trailed off as she felt the water move over her cuts, over her bruises, and over the wounds she held deep within herself.

She felt the creatures move their bony hands over her arms, her shoulders, caressing her skin with the temptation of silence and peace. They stayed with her, murmuring a soft chant. Coaxing her to stay. To never have the desire to leave them. To never desire again.

"Stay with us," they cooed. "Don't leave, stay with us."

Repeated, over and over. They continued their soft words, pushing the water over her skin as they coaxed her into a deep slumber.

"Stay with us."

Marie closed her eyes to find something, anything, that would give her a reason to leave. She searched her memories, unable to pin names to faces and faces to even name. A blur of people who knew nothing about her, people who mocked and hurt her. No one was there, in her memories, she could place that even remotely felt a thing for her.

"Stay, forever."

Their words continued as Marie kept searching, something had to be there. Someone to keep her from staying. Anything to make her want to leave. She opened her eyes, staring up into the vast and endless sky of dark nothing. She moved her head to see everything around her: the figures who continued their soft pleas, the trees that stood in clumps around the lake, the ink colored water that lapped at her limbs.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, the icy touch of their fingers laced through her nerves sending tingles throughout her entire body. The frostbitten skin looked surreal to her, stark blue patches along pale arms. Marie closed her mouth, breathing in and out of her nose. The scent of clean water and nature filled her body, her mind and soul.

"Stay with us, stay." The creatures breathed, swirling around her in the water. "Stay."

Marie stared up into the black abyss above her, feeling the water envelop her completely. Her body felt light as she sunk into the lake, letting the ink swarm around her body and the creatures caress her legs and hands.

"Can I?" Marie wondered, turning her head to search her surroundings as her dark blue locks swirled around her as if being blown by a breeze.

"Yes."

"Should I?" She looked back up at the fading sky, the moon finally showing itself.

"Yes, sleep. Forever."

Marie nodded her head in response, closing her eyes. She felt her eyes well up with tears, warm tears that flowed down her cheeks.

It was strange, that in her final moments she actually felt alive. After everything, this was what made her free.


End file.
